Noiseler
Noiseler appeared in 1980 TV series called Ultraman 80. Noiseler (ノイズラー Noizurā) is a bat-like Kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman 80. He appeared in episode 7. Noiseler was a space monster that lived during Ultraman 80's time on Earth. The creature first made his presence known when Noiseler flied past Earth when a hiker saw a strange shadow fly over a jet plane. Moments later, the plane was destroyed in an explosion. Meanwhile, Yamato was forced to make a group of his students that had a band stop playing in a certain area, thinking that the minus energy that created the beast. UGM soon learned of this occurrence and set out to figure out what was going on. Later on, the monster himself descended on the town, attacking a train before UGM opened fire on the bat-like Kaiju. The monster used his echolocation to sense their assaults coming and dodged them. Yamato soon picked up on this and the fact the train's whistle may have attracted Noiseler to the city in the first place. The police and authorities were quick to shut down any major source of noise in the area of Tokyo, hoping the kaiju would just go away. Soon, the city was completely still and quiet. Without the noise, Noiseler quickly calmed down, but that still left the problem of a giant monster in the city. As Noiseler slept, a member of UGM snuck up on him with a weapon, but the monster’s echolocation alerted it to the threat. As he leapt up, the surrounding military opened fire on the kaiju, but their weapons were useless, so UGM prepared to try their hand. Noiseler went into a furious rampage, tearing the city apart as they arrived. The same band that Yamato’s students were in began playing nearby, and surprisingly, the noise instantly calmed Noiseler down. He started dancing, giving UGM the chance to attack, but that only enraged the beast further. When the monster caught them, Noiseler merely wanted them to play their music some more, but Yamato attacked it, causing it to shoot him down. Yamato quickly transformed in Ultraman 80 and kicked the monster to the ground, trying to keep it back, but the monster proved tough. 80 attempted the Straight Flash, but it had no effect at all. He prepared for the Saxium Ray, but the monster raised his hand, telling him he didn’t want him to as he planted his feet like a sumo wrestler. 80 did the same and the two grappled, Noiseler pushing him down. Clapping his hands, Noiseler went back to try to get the kids to play again, but 80 attacked. The monster struck a martial arts pose and the two started fighting again, 80 gaining the upper hand on the creature as his color timer started blinking. Noiseler kept dodging his attacks thanks to his echolocation, and the attacks that did hit were absorbed by the monster‘s durable hide. To 80’s surprise, the monster liked the sound of his timer going off and approached him calmly. 80 realized Noiseler had never wanted any trouble, he’d just wanted to hear sounds he found pleasing, and had ended up being attacked by the military. 80 petted the Kaiju's ears and then took off, leading Noiseler back to space. Powers and Abilities * Flight: With his four wings, Noiseler can fly at high speeds. * Echolocation: Noiseler’s huge ears give him a form of echolocation, letting him hear attacks coming, even energy rays. This also allows him to locate prey from hundreds of miles away. * Eye Beams: Noiseler can fire powerful energy beams from his eyes using energy channeled through his ears. * Tough Hide: Noiseler has a tough hide, capable of shrugging off most melee attacks and can withstand attacks like Ultraman 80’s Straight Flash. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Bats Category:Flying Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1980 Category:Ultraman Universe